


Only Natural

by GuessWhoFinallyDecidedToShowUp



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, Coughing, Fluff and Angst, Hanahaki Disease, Hanahaki Sickness, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Illnesses, Logince - Freeform, M/M, Mild Blood, Mutual Pining, Pining, Sickness, Supernatural Illnesses, hanahaki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 18:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20247151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuessWhoFinallyDecidedToShowUp/pseuds/GuessWhoFinallyDecidedToShowUp
Summary: It had only been natural.He'd known Roman since they were both children, after all. They were next-door neighbours and both went to the same schools, they even shared classes. This included science, and they got paired for a really important science project, so they spent more time together.It had only been natural.





	Only Natural

**Author's Note:**

> 484 words.

It had only been natural.

He'd known Roman since they were both children, after all. They were next-door neighbours and both went to the same schools, they even shared classes. This included science, and they got paired for a really important science project, so they spent more time together.

It had only been natural.

It started slowly, maybe one small petal coughed out in a quiet morning. But he immediately knew what it was.

Logan had read about hanahaki online before. An illness caused by pining for someone, it getting worse the longer you love the person without managing to start dating them.

The worst cases, the ones that killed, were always the unreciprocated. And Logan was scared to ask, because he didn't want to hear a 'no' that could ultimately set his death in stone. So he kept quiet, didn't tell anyone, pretended it was fine.

The petals themselves were cruelly coloured, a deep red with occasional splashes of gold and white. The same colours as Roman's favourite jacket that he nearly always seemed to wear. It was cruel that the flowers were colours that reminded him of just exactly who he was pining for. Exactly who he had fallen in love with to have this happen in the first place.

But it was only natural.

Hanahaki flowers tended to do that, it was why they could be so lethal to those with unreciprocated love. They were a constant reminder that could stop a person from falling out of the love they'd fallen in.

The longer Logan just suffered in silence, the worse and worse it got. What started with merely coughing out a single petal, slowly became choking out a whole flower and a bit of blood. He needed to do something before it killed him but, he was still too scared to make that choice.

But the choice took itself from him.  
He and Roman had been working on the project, like they had for the past two months, when Logan started coughing up another flower. He tried to excuse himself but he was unable to speak, only able to just keep coughing until the flower was out.

Roman had been alarmed and confused, he wasn't sure what was happening, his best friend had just started randomly coughing and coughing and coughing. It wasn't until Logan had finally coughed up the flower that Roman realised.

He'd been suffering the exact same affliction, though not for as long a time. He looked at the flower Logan coughed up, hoping it could have some relation to him in the colours, and fortunately, it did. His jacket colours.

But Roman couldn't be 100% sure. But that didn't stop him. He was sure enough that he was willing to confess that he liked Logan.

And Logan was shocked. But happy. He quickly clung to Roman, and cried. Roman hugged Logan close, and let him cry.

**Author's Note:**

> I had no idea how to end it? So if that ending seems sudden, I'm sorry.


End file.
